Midnight Babysitting
by soulripper13
Summary: Steve Rose is a normal teenager with an un-normal job for the week, Talbot,The werewolf king and his wife are going out and he needs some to look after his daughter,Winnie. This is where Steve comes in. will he and Winnie get along and will Talbot be pleased when he comes home,but Winnie starts have akward feelings for Steve, which he is unaware of might be rated M later about 50%
1. Babysitter

Midnight Babysitting.

In a log cabin deep in the woods the Talbot, werewolf king was talking to his wife about going out

"Come on, you know it will be fun, when was the last time we went out?" Talbot asked

"Look I would love to but what about Winnie, werewolves can't exactly just leave their young" his wife (who was human) replied

"I'll get a babysitter, and then would everything be okay?" Talbot asked leaving the log cabin looking for someone he could get to babysit as he looked around he saw a young boy around his teen sitting on a log drawing as he approached him as the boy stopped drawing as he looked at the creature in front of him

"Oh god, hell no!" the boy said running as Talbot proceeded to chase him as the boy his behind a tree as Talbot pinned him

"Please don't eat me, I'm begging you, I'll do anything, plus I probably taste awful, I don't wanna die!" the boy said as Talbot covered his mouth

"Listen, I'm not gonna eat you" Talbot said "I want you to do me a favor" he added

"What…kind of favor?" the boy asked

"I need you to babysit my child, me and my wife are going out and we someone to look after our daughter" Talbot said as the boy relaxed because the huge monster in front of him wasn't eating

"What's in it for me?" The boy asked

"I'll pay you a good amount if you do a good job, but if you let me down, you will missing with the wrong monster" Talbot said as they boy nodded as he fallowed Talbot to his log cabin

"Honey, got a babysitter" Talbot said kissing his wife as she looked at him

"What a nice looking man, what's your name" Mrs. Wolf asked

"Oh, Steve Rose" the boy replied

"So here's a list of what were expecting" Talbot said giving Steve the list

"So where is the girl anyway" Steve asked

"I'll get her" Mrs. Wolf said going up stairs as she came down with a red-headed girl around 9

"Winnie meet Steve Rose, he'll be babysitting you" Talbot said as the two of them introduced themselves as Talbot and his wife left.


	2. Werewolves Don't Bite

Steve looked at the girl in front of him

"So…uh Winnie, what exactly do you like to do?" Steve asked curiously

"I like Howling" Winnie replied

"What else?" Steve asked

"Well, I love running and love sports" Winnie responded

"Really, I wouldn't expect a girl to like sports" Steve responded confused

"Yeshh, no need to be sexist" Winnie replied defensively

"I wasn't, so what do you want to do?" Steve asked

"I would like to go jogging" Winnie replied

"Well it 6:00 I guess that would be okay" Steve replied as Winnie quickly leaped outside

"Keep up if you can" She responded running thru the woods as Steve attempted to fallow her as she jolted out of his sight

"Uh, Winnie where are you?" Steve asked " S*i*, if I lose her, her dad will kill me" Steve said under his breath

"Winnie" he called out

"I'm over here" she responded as Steve found her near a pond

"Steve, can I please go swimming?" Winnie putting her foot in the water

"Well, I don't see why not, but don't you need to get a swimsuit?" Steve asked As Winnie quickly removed her dress hoping in the pond as she resurfaced spitting water thru her teeth

"Come in, waters really warm" Winnie said

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable being with a girl in underwear" Steve said

"Come on, I won't bite, I'm a werewolf, not a vampire" Winnie said giggling

"Uh, Werewolves bite too, how do you not know that?" Steve asked confused

"That's a myth, werewolves don't bite, werewolves don't bite, they rip meat with their teeth, " Winnie said swimming to Steve as she gently wrapped her claw around his leg running her tongue across it "And Swimming does make me hungry" Winnie teased as she gently placed her teeth on his denim jeans pretending to eat his leg

"Have you ever actually eaten a human?" Steve asked

"Of course not, I'm a nine year old girl" Winnie replied

"We'll I think we should head back" Steve said as Winnie crawled out of the water on all four legs shaking herself dry like a dog

"Fine, I really am getting hungry" Winnie said

"What do you eat?" Steve asked

"I'm open-minded I'll try anything" Winnie said putting her dress on retying her neck-bow

"How about I order a pizza" Steve asked

"Sounds delicious, make sure it has meat on it" Winnie said as they headed back


	3. Going Out For Pizza

As they went back to the cabin Winnie went upstairs as Steve looked thru the phonebook for local pizza place as he picked up a phone

"Hello is this "Smokey's bar and pool-house" Steve asked

"Yeah, it is" the voice on the other side said

"I would like to order a meat-lover's pizza" Steve said

"We don't deliver, you have to come in person" the voice said

"Ok, thanks anyway" Steve said hanging up as he went upstairs knocking on Winnie's door

"Hey Winnie, is it alright if I come in" Steve asked as she opened the door

"Sure" she said jumping as she landed on her bed looking thru the sky-roof in her room

"I called for pizza but they don't deliver, so you mind if I go out to get it, please don't tell your father I left you alone" Steve said

"Yeah I mind, I wanna go too" Winnie said

"But you can't, you're a monster" Steve said

"Please" Winnie begged turning into her human form

"If you're human there's no problem" Steve said as Winnie jumped off her bed

"Just let me freshen up and change" Winnie said closing the door

"Ok…I'll just be out here" Steve replied as minutes later Winnie opened the door in a nice dress similar to her regular one but un-torn

"Wow, you look amazing" Steve said as he looked at what appeared to be an attractive normal human girl as she giggled

"Thanks" Winnie said as they left the house

"So Steve, I feel like I know nothing about you, tell me something about yourself " Winnie said As Steve began

Well I grew up in Pittsburg, I'm in middle school I'm 13, I have a girlfriend named Chris, I play guitar" Steve said as Winnie added

"So you have a girlfriend, what's she like?" Winnie asked curiously

"Real dead-beat, ignorant, hell she's never even kissed me once" Steve said as Winnie interrupted

"She's NEVER kissed you, and SHE is your girlfriend!, you deserve better than that" Winnie said

"Technically she's my Ex, we stopped seeing each other a month ago but we never officially broke up" Steve said

"Well, let me know how that works out" Winnie replied as they laughed as they laughed as calmed down they entered the diner

"Why, do you go out with me?" Steve said jokingly nudging her shoulder as they sat down ordering the pizza


	4. Movie Night

Steve finished ordering the pizza as they gave him the box as they left. Steve and Winnie headed back to the cabin as Steve put the Pizza box on the table he noticed a TV he turned it on looking thru the guide he noticed it was playing a horror movie.

"Hey Winnie, you want to watch a movie?" Steve said as Winnie looked at the guide

"A slasher film, my papa doesn't let me watch those kinds of movies" Winnie said sitting down

"Well your papa isn't here right now, I would say you're old enough, but you feel uncomfortable you don't have to, but I'm gonna watch it, I love the series" Steve said pulling out a slice of pizza as here turned the TV on as Winnie sat next to him, they proceed to watch the movie as they proceeded to eat the Pizza as in the film the killer proceed to slash the throat of an unsuspecting victim in the back of a semi truck as Winnie cuddled to Steve closing her eyes as she looked away

"I'm sorry Steve, I just can't watch this, I can't stand seeing people get murdered like this" Winnie said as Steve turned off the TV

"Maybe we could do something else" Steve said

"I'm sorry but I'm tired I'm gonna take a snooze" Winnie said heading upstairs into her bedroom

"I'll be down here" Steve said as Winnie nodded entering her room as Steve turned the movie back on. Around 40 minutes later the phone rang as Steve answered it

"Hello?" Steve asked

"Steve Rose, it's me Talbot, how's Winnie doing?" Talbot asked

"She hasn't been any trouble, we've been getting along famously" Steve responded

"Good, our trip has been extended so we won't be back until the end of the week" Talbot said

"Ok Mr. Wolf, Winnie sleeping right now but I'll tell her you called" Steve said as he hung up Steve put the phone on the hook going upstairs as he knocked on Winnie's door

"Yes, what is it Steve" Winnie asked

"Can I come in?" Steve asked as Winnie opened the door wearing her pajamas

"You're folks called they said they won't be back for another seven days" Steve informed her as she laid in her bed

"OK" she replied as Steve walked to the door Winnie called to him

"Uh, Steve"

"Yes" Steve replied

"If it's no trouble, my mama usually gives me a goodnight kiss" Winnie said as Steve looked at her blankly

"Fine" he sighed approaching her as he gave he a short kiss on the forehead

"Good night Winnie" Steve replied

"Good night Steve" Winnie responded


	5. Morning Shower

Steve left Winnie's room going downstairs as the movie was concluding Steve laid down on the sofa feeling it would be disrespectful to sleep in Talbot's bed (being a king and all) as he dozed

/ The next morning Steve woke up with the TV still on the same channel showing Texas Chainsaw Massacre as Steve got he changed his clothes thanking Talbot for letting him get supplies and tell his parents he was babysitting scratching an itch on his side as he went to the kitchen to cook breakfast he look thru the fridge, most of the "food" was either expired or not even edible as he found a carton of eggs he turned on a gas stove frying the eggs Winnie walked out of her room yawning

"Morning Steve" Winnie said drinking some juice from the pantry

"Morning to you too, Sleepyhead" Steve said putting bacon on the skillet

"How'd you sleep" Winnie asked putting the juice back

"Fine, and you?" Steve asked

"Usual" Winnie replied as Steve handed her a plate

"You made breakfast, thanks" Winnie said slowly taking the plate, nice shirt" Winnie said

"Are you gonna change your clothes, that's the same outfit you wore yesterday" Steve asked

"Doesn't mean it doesn't get washed" Winnie replied

"Do you have other clothes or do you wear that all the time?" Steve asked

"Of course I have other clothes, I'm gonna take a bath" Winnie said heading to the bathroom

"Ok, I'll just be here" Steve said as Winnie entered the bathroom undressing as she turned on the tub waiting for it to fill up

/ In the living room Steve was digging thru his bag

"Where my MP3 player …I think I left it upstairs" Steve said searching for it

/ In the bathroom Winnie was scrubbing soap on herself rubbing shampoo thru her hair and fur she rinsed it out

/Steve was walking upstairs entering Winnie's room as he looked around

"Ah Ha …I left it on the night-stand "Steve said as his cell-phone rang.

"Hello" Steve said

"Steve it's Mark, where are you we were supposed to go bike-riding today" Mark said

"Sorry but I'm babysitting" Steve said picking up his player seeing a book fumbling quickly thru a few pages

"It's Winnie's diary" Steve said softly

"Winnie, who's that" Mark said curiously

"The girl I'm looking after

/ Winnie got out of the tub drying off as she wrapped a towel around her waist as she left the room

"I wonder if I should freshen for Steve, do something nice for him, he's been so nice to me" Winnie said walking down the hallway

/ "Well mark I'll see you later" Steve said hanging up knocking over some things off her shelf

"Sh*t" Steve said re positioning a photo of her with her parents along with another one of her with 4 other girls, one with purple skin, one transparent blue one, and stitched up one and one coated in bandages

"Of course" Steve said putting her Diary along with other books back on the shelf as Winnie entered the room

"Steve! What on earth are you doing in my room?" Winnie asked as Steve saw Winnie standing in the doorway with a towel around her lower waist exposing everything from her stomach up

"I Left my MP3 player here last night" Steve said

"My Diary ! you better not have read it!" Winnie said snatching the book mildly cutting Steve's hand with her sharp claw


	6. Healing Tea

OWWW, Sh*t, you F*ck*ng Stupid B*tch you just slashed my arm!" Steve said covering his wound as Winnie dropped the diary as her anger turned to concern

"Oh my god, Steve I'm so sorry, lost control of myself" Winnie said crying

"I'm just gonna lie down and nap for a while…" Steve said fainting as Winnie looked in shock feeling his neck to find he was still alive just in temporary shock as she picked up the house phone dialing a number

"Yes" a voice on the other ends said

"Sibella, it's me Winnie, I accidently cut someone on the wrist" Winnie said tearing

"Oh my… how bad is it?" Sibella asked as Winnie stated twirling the cord

"It caused my babysitter to faint" Winnie said

"Well you remember the medical healing spells Miss Grimwood taught us, try using one of those" Sibella said

"Thanks Sibella, you're a life saver" Winnie said looking thru her school notes

Aha here it is "Healing Spell- ingredients, 1 wild rose, blood of the injured, dead skin of a vampire, 2 salamanders, 1 silver coin, ejaculation of werewolf, 1 gold ring and 1 pint of sand" Winnie read gathering the ingredients as she held a rag on Steve's hand soaking up the blood as she twisted the rag dripping blood in a pot as she inserted the salamander and some skin from a vile she found, a rose she clipped outside, sand from a fishbowl, a cup of her own seamen, two coins she found under her mattress (she couldn't find a gold ring so she used a coin) as she mixed at all and spread it own Steve's hand as it closed the wound as she picked him up

"Boy Steve you sure are heavy" Winnie said trying to drag him downstairs, she gave up and just put him in her bed as she went downstairs to boil some time for when he woke up.

/ Steve woke up shaking his head

"Why am I in Winnie's bed" Steve said climbing out of her bed as he went downstairs

"Morning Sleepy head" Winnie said cleaning the dishes she used to make the potion

"Why was I in your bed" Steve asked

"You fell asleep, and my bed's better than the cold wooden floor" Winnie said

"Asleep, you cut me!" Steve said recalling the incident

"Do you see any wound" Winnie said as Steve looked at his hand

"I don't know how you did that, but I know you cut me, what's this Steve said pointing to one of several cups

"Oh I made tea" Winnie said as Steve fixed a glass sipping it

"Mmm…. Honey, some sugar and this cream is really sweet but it doesn't taste like tea" Steve said as Winnie looked at the white liquid Steve was using to sweeten the tea

"That's not cream" Winnie said slowly looking at the container

"Good so it's not just me" Steve said drinking the tea

"Delicious" Steve replied


	7. Talking About School

Steve put his cup down in the sink

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding earlier" Steve said as he washed out the cup putting it away

"It's Okay, I'm sorry for hitting you" Winnie said rinsing out the teapot

"Its fine, no one got hurt" Steve replied Winnie blushed

"Out of curiosity, what's in your diary that's so private" Steve asked as Winnie turned away

"Just my personal thoughts, you're a boy, I wouldn't expect you to understand" Winnie said walking to the living room sitting on the sofa bundling up as Steve finished the dishes sitting down next to Winnie

"What's with you" Steve asked seeing Winnie on the corner of the sofa

"Just a little tired" Winnie replied yawning as Steve sat next to her staring at her

"Uh, Winnie, your dress" Steve said hinting to fix something as her dress was rising exposing a light blue lacy undergarment.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, my mama made it" Winnie said pinching the sides of out

"It's rising, I can see your crotch" Steve said as Winnie stood still blushing as she quick yanked a flap of her dress down covering her crotch.

"Steve, uh, I'm so sorry you had to see my undies" Winnie said her face red

"Could've been worse" Steve said putting his finger on her chest "you could've been not wearing them" he said laughing to himself as she turned her head away

"But with all seriousness, I wouldn't expect a girl your age to wear something that revealing" Steve said as he realized what he said turning his head

"You're thinking of human moralities, monsters are more flexible, I mean in school when we learned Sex Ed. Miss Grimwood, my teacher, actually made the student "practice with a cadaver" Winnie said stroking her hair with a brush in embarrassment of what she just told Steve

"So it's safe to say you're not a virgin" Steve said laughing as Winnie's face turned red as Steve realized what he just said he covered his face "_Shit, she's gonna kill me I just know it_" Steve thought as he expected a punch he felt two furry hands move his arms

"Steve, I'm not gonna hit you, I'm a pacifist, and to answer your question, I am a virgin, I effused to take the exam" Winnie said

"So you got an F, willingly, damn girl you got balls …metaphorically speaking" Steve said

"My folks were mad, but I want my first time to be special" Winnie blushed


	8. Swinging

"Well thanks for the tea" Steve said as Winnie blushed

"Anything for you Steve" Winnie replied getting off the sofa adjusting her dress

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked as Winnie thought about it

"There's a swing outside" Winnie said as she walked out of the door pointing to a swing tied to a tree branch as Winnie sat on it

"You wouldn't mind pushing me would you" Winnie said as Steve put his hands on her back pushing her as she smiled getting a good momentum as Steve gave her more height by subconsciously lowering his hands pushing on her butt as Winnie started smiling

"Steve, keep doing that" Winnie said blushing as Steve realized where his hands were as he quickly drew them back causing the swing to stop

"Winnie, I'm so sorry" Steve said she got off

"Here you take a turn" Winnie said as Steve got on the swing as Winnie sat on his lap

"I'm sure you could get us really high" Winnie said as Steve started swinging his legs as they proceeded swinging

"Winnie, how you feeling up there" Steve asked as Winnie nodded

"Good, keep going" Winnie responded as Steve kept swinging Winnie was looking up

"Look at that sky, it's so beautiful" Winnie replied as Steve looked up to the light blue sky with white clouds as he felt a moist area on his pants where Winnie was sitting

"_What the hell_" Steve thought as he rubbed his finger across the moist spot wiping up a little of the dampness rubbing his fingers together feeling it was mildly sticky

"Winnie, how are you feeling up there" Steve asked as Winnie looked at him

"I feel great, so free" Winnie replied looking the sky

"For some reason you're all moist" Steve said as Winnie looked down with a sense of fear

"It's probably just sweat, I am coated in fur after all" Winnie said making an excuse as Steve seemed to believe it as they kept swinging for 30 minutes.

Afterwards Steve and Winnie entered the house; Winnie tried to hold Steve's hand as he was put some leftover pizza in the oven as Winnie entered the living room

"Steve you play a video game as Steve looked at her game inventory

"You still have a SEGA?" Steve asked pointing to the inferior device as he continued looking thru a game cabinet

"How about a board game" Steve asked pulling out a game

"Twister, you're on" Winnie said confident of herself

"That sounds like a challenge" Steve replied

"It is, I'm gonna win because A. girls are more flexible and B. I'm a monster and can endure more" Winnie said


	9. Winnie's Diary enrties

Steve laid out the twister mat on the floor as Winnie spun the spinner

"Left hand green" Winnie said as they both put their hand on a green spot as Steve spun the spinner

"Right foot blue" Steve said as they both fallowed the procedure as they continued playing for 10 minutes without failure

"Right foot red" Steven said as Winnie placed her foot under Steve's head causing Steve to get a view of her split legs as Steve moved his foot Winnie's legs were blocking the way as he tripped over her as their lips quickly touched

"_Eww_" Steve thought getting up wiping his mouth as Winnie went upstairs to take a small nap 30 minutes later Steve went up to Winnie room to check on her as he opened her door she was laying asleep on her bed with her dairy open as she was partially writing on entry as it was filled out in various writing tools, Steve was about t close it he couldn't help but read the entry

" (today's entry in pencil)_Dear Diary, today has so far been great, Steve made me eggs for breakfast, while I was in the shower I couldn't help but think of him, he's so nice to me, the only thing I feel bad about is hurting him, after I assumed he read you, you're the only one who I trust with my feelings, and then Steve and me went swinging and he put his hand on my butt , whether it was intended or accidental I don't know, but who's complaining, and then we both went swinging and he even let me sit on his lap, although I think he might of discovered the arousal excitement I had, I hope not because I had to tell him it was sweat, afterwards we played twister, for a human, he's very challenging at twister but I beat him, and afterwards we fell and he actually KISSED ME ,technically by accident, but they made contact, I don't want to look desperate, I just wish Steve could return the feelings I have for him, but why am I having these feelings, I feel safe around him but is there more, could I possibly love him, but how would he respond to a monster loving him, if I even do love him, I would just die of embarrassment if Steve read this book…I can only hope _" Steve read the unfinished entry as he was thinking about reading the previous entry but he heard Winnie softly snoring as he decided to take a quick glance

"(yesterday's entry written in thin marker)

_Dear Dairy, today I went to play in the muck, and I climbed the big tree in the woods, I almost to the top this time, my mama made me lunch and my papa told me I was gonna have a babysitter, I don't need a babysitter,- my babysitter's name is Steve Rose and he's honestly nice, we went jogging and I left his a*s in the dust, later we went swimming and I didn't have my swimsuit so I only wore my undies, if he wasn't there I would've swum naked, but I don't want a boy seeing me nude, he's only a little older then I am, I don't know why my papa hired him but later we went for pizza and he told me about himself, he's from Pittsburgh, and he has an ex-girlfriend, I can't believe she never kissed a guy like Steve, after dinner we watched a movie, and he told me my folks weren't gonna be home for a week, I'm honestly shocked but I feel safe around Steve –Winnie_" Steve read putting the dairy right next to her as he left the room


	10. Akward relationship

Steve placed the diary back in Winnie's hands as he slowly headed for the door as Winnie yawned getting out of bed rubbing her eyes, and to make matters worse she was naked as her eyes adjusted

"What the f*c*, Steve! She yelled covering up as Steve covered his eyes

"S*i*, uh Winnie I'm gonna get outta here before this in engraved in my mind" Steve said fumbling for the door as he fell over turning the knob as Winnie help but giggle as Steve tripped almost forgetting she was naked as Steve left the room she changed her clothes wearing a yellow T-shirt and denim shorts as she went downstairs Steve was watching TV

"Uh Winnie, I'm sorry about what happened back up there, I had no idea you were naked" Steve said turning off the TV

"It's ok, I forgive you, but why were you in my room?" Winnie asked

"I was just checking on you, it's my job to look after you" Steve said as Winnie looked at him

"Even if it's your job you're the best babysitter I've ever had, what do you think of my outfit" Winnie said pointing to her clothes

"It looks cute on you, I'll say that" Steve said

"Really, I look cute in it, thanks" Winnie said smiling

"Well technically, before I took this job I never know werewolves existed, so I have no bias with you being the only female I've ever met" Steve said as Winnie sat down

"I'm sorry about seeing you naked" Steve added

"It's ok, it was an accident, no boy would ever want to see me naked, being coated in fur doesn't exactly help in being attractive" Winnie replied combing her hair

"I sure you'll find someone" Steve said as Winnie's ears perked up

"Really, you think" she said in disbelief

"I'm not a betting man, but there's an old saying out there that goes, there's someone out there for everyone" Steve said getting off the sofa

"out of curiosity, did you like seeing me naked" Winnie said mildly disturbed

"Honestly, you're the only girl I've ever seen naked, I tried not to look at you, I don't like surprises" Steve said

"_Wait did she do that in purpose, just so I would…_" Steve thought as Winnie interrupted his thought

"Well, I'm honestly kind of glad…that's you would respect me like that" Winnie said getting up

"How about get something to eat" Steve said as Winnie and him left to a small restaurant in town and got two cones

"Thanks for the food" Winnie said finishing her burger up as Steve was still eating his hot dog

"Uh Steve, you got a little" Winnie said pointing to a spot of mustard on Steve's cheek as he wiped it

"Still there" Winnie said as he wiped it again

"You still missed it, let me get it" Winnie said wiping Steve's cheek with her finger as they couldn't stop blushing at each other

"_It's strange how Winnie seems to love me, why won't she just tell me, I suppose I could confront her about it but then she'll know I read her diary_" Steve thought

"Uh Steve, remember when we were playing twister earlier" Winnie said as Stevn nodded

"When you fell on me and our lips touched, does that count as a kiss" Winnie asked as Steve pretended to shocked as he turn

"I guess it does count, but it wasn't actually planned, I never intended to kiss you, why?" Steve asked as Winnie blushed

"I just wanted my first kiss to be romantic, that's all" Winnie replied

"Well, I'm sorry that opportunity is gone, but maybe it'll be your second kiss that's romantic" Steve said as they walked back to the house


	11. Erotic Dream

After Steve and Winnie entered the house they ate the leftover pizza for dinner

"What can we do now?" Winnie asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Honestly I'm tired, its 8:00 I'm going to bed" Steve said pulling out the bed/sofa lying down as Winnie went upstairs, then Steve laid down on the sofa. In Winnie's room she was playing, as she laid on her bed, she took of her shorts as they hit the floor and she put an undershirt on as she drifted into sleep.

hours later Steve was having feeling on his crotch as he opened his eyes they saw a silhouette crawling next to Steve laying on him as he recognized the shape of the girl

"Winnie, what are you doing?" Steve asked

"I was cold upstairs, heat me up a little" Winnie said in a seductive tone as she crawled up on him unfastening her bra exposing her hard nipples (no breasts yet {to all you perverts out there})

"Cold, you're coated in fur, use a thicker blanket" Steve said defensively as she leaned on him kissing him

"There's no fun in that" Winnie said as he felt powerless under her naked body as he woke up in cold sweat,

"It was just a dream, whew" Steve sighed

"Why am I even thinking about that, I'm her babysitter" Steve said as he snuck upstairs and peeked in Winnie's room to make sure, she under her covers in her bed as Steve gently moved the covers being careful not to wake her she was wearing an undershirt and a pair of panties cuddling a stuffed animal as he relocated the sheets back to the normal position he noticed she finished writing the entry to her dairy as he couldn't help but read it he continued reading where he finished originally

"… _but I can only hope Steve cares about me, he has been showing some interest he showed him my outfit and he said I looked CUTE, he will never know how much that meant to me, he even told me there's someone out there for me, I hope whoever it is, he's as nice as Steve, I would tell him about my feeling but I'm just too shy, he even said he respected me when he "accidently saw me naked" (little does he know I did that on purpose), later we got something to eat, I got a cheeseburger and Steve got a hotdog, when we finished he had a little dab of mustard on his cheek, -Winnie_"

As Steve finished reading he decided to take a shower.

Steve went to the bathroom with a spare change of clothes as he got undressed and turned the shower on and stepped in as the hot water ran down his body thru his dark black hair bouncing of the tiles as the room steamed up Steve just let his body relax as he heard someone jingling on the doorknob

"Sh*t, I forgot the lock the door" Steve said


	12. Sharing a Bath

"Steve covered himself with the shower curtain as Winnie entered wearing only a towel

"Oh Sh*t" Steve responded covering his eyes

"Steve, how long are you gonna be in there?" Winnie asked walking in

"A while, why, can't you wait" Steve responded

"I really have to pee" Winnie responded

"Go ahead, I won't look" Steve said pulling back the curtain all the way as Winnie sat on the toilet, on the other side of the curtain Steve was sweating as her heard Winnie urinating in the bowl as it flushed.

Steve was still sweating as he grabbed a bar of soap Winnie quickly pulled back the curtain

"GAHH… Winnie, what the f*ck" Steve yelled covering his man parts

"Can I please shower with you, being coated in fur tends to make me sweaty" Winnie responded

"What, NO!" Steve yelled as Winnie's ears drooped

"Why are you yelling at me" she said tearing up, Steve couldn't help but feel bad for her, as he put a hand on her shoulder

"I guess it's Ok if you shower just please respect my privacy and no touching" Steve said as Winnie set foot in the shower as the water coated her fur

"I hope showing with a guy doesn't make you uncomfortable" Steve said

"Not really, I've showered with my papa a few times" Winnie responded as Steve couldn't help but think that Winnie's father would let her shower with him as Winnie looked at him

"Damn Steve, how old are you, your thing is almost as big as my papa's Winnie said as she covered her mouth

"Ahem, personal space, you don't see me talking about your body" Steve said as Winnie picked up a bottle of body wash

"How about a wash your back, just a token of appreciation for how much I've enjoyed you babysitting me" Winnie said as Steve couldn't say no as Winnie squirted a glop of body wash on his back lathering it as Steve picked up the bottle

"Turn around" Steve said as Winnie faced the wall Steve squirted shampoo in her fur as he rubbed her back as she was enjoying the massage as they finished washing each other.

Afterwards Steve checked his watch

"7:30 AM" Steve said confused

"Hey Winnie how about I make some breakfast" Steve said s she sat down

"Ok" she responded sitting on the sofa watching cartoons as Steve brought her a plate as she kissed him on the cheek Steve subconsciously let her do it as he went back to the kitchen Winnie was smiling

"_That's weird why did I just let Winnie kiss me_" Steve thought as he couldn't help but remember earlier is the shower with the water bead bouncing in her fur and dripping off her naked body in the room full of steam, why was he thinking about this? Was he starting to love her?

"She's my client, I can't just fall in love" Steve said sitting down next to her

"Hey Winnie, in the shower, that doesn't change anything towards us does it?" Steve said as she shook her head

"Not unless you want it to" She said joking as she was wearing a green shirt and a miniskirt


	13. Video Games

Steve sat down on the couch next to Winnie

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked

"We could play video games" Winnie said getting a small box full of old cartridges as they looked thru them

"How about this one?" Steve said as Winnie nodded as they put the cartridge in the game console as the game started as both of them grabbed their controllers

"Eat my dust" Winnie said Steve looked back

"I'll do more than that" Steve said as Winnie grinned

"let's make this interesting, the loser has to do a favor for the winner" Winner" Winnie said as Steve agreed and they pressed start on the racing game as they both started out well as Winnie sneezed making her lose control as Steve passed her as he jumped

"_Player 1 wins_" the game said

"WOO… in your face" Steve said in joy

" How did you beat me, I was far ahead

"You want some tips, drive near the side give you a lot of swerve space, and X and up both trigger a nitro boost" Steve said as Winnie challenged him to a rematch, as Winnie easily beat him

"_Player 2 wins_" the game replied again

"Who's on top now Human" Winnie said joyfully as Steve caught a glimpse up her skirt

"Best of three" Steve said as Winnie stuck her tongue out

"I bet you" she said

"No, we're tied, and I lost on purpose to make you feel better" Steve said as Winnie clenched her controller

"You're on" She said as the rematch started as two digital cars danced around the screen passing each other as Steve passed into an oil slick as he maneuvered the wheel hitting Winnie's car as she used the nitro boost as Steve used the combo himself as they were neck to neck Winnie turned kissing Steve on the lips as he dropped his controller as Winnie passed the finish line

"_Player 2 wins_" the game said as Winnie put the controller down

"You owe me a favor" Winnie said smiling

"You distracted me" Steve said stating a fact

"All's fair in love and war" Winnie replied as Steve walked to kitchen

"I'm gonna get some fresh air" Steve said

"Ok, I'll just put the game away" Winnie said unhooking the old SEGA

/

Outside Steve was thinking to himself about Winnie's dirty trick

As he thru a soda can against a tree as it busted staining the tree in moist soda as Winnie exited the house

"Steve what are you doing?" Winnie asked

"Just reliving some stress" Steve said entering the house

"Just lay down and rest" Winnie said laying him on the sofa as she entered the kitchen as Steve tried to drift into a short sleep as he put his MP3 player and listened to some thrash metal as he shuffled the he player as Alice Cooper's "Bed of nails" started playing as Steve dreamed in was on a stage playing guitar and singing in Alice's place in front of a cheering audience with a bunch of pyrotechnics going off as he woke when he smelt something burning as he ran into the kitchen as Winnie was pulling a tray out of the oven

"Oh Steve, I made you some cookies" Winnie said as Steve looked at the burnt greenish cookies

"What kind are they" Steve asked as Winnie held one up

"Moldy Peanut butter" Winnie said eating the burnt cookies as she was actually enjoying it as Steve picked one up and slowly put it in his mouth, it the most awful thing he ever tasted (imagine the worst thing you've ever eaten, burnt, and mixed with Sh*t) as he finished it not wanting to hurt Winnie's feeling, after all she made them herself

"Not bad" Steve stuttered as he rushed to the bathroom locking the door and throwing up, spitting the cokie remains as he washed his mouth out


	14. Thunderstorm

Steve exited the bathroom wiping his tongue as he sat down as Winnie sat near after she finished cleaning the cooking pan

"So, what'd you think of my cooking?" Winnie asked as Steve didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings

"Needs work" Steve generally responded checking his watch

"How is it 5:00 already?" Steve asked looking at the clock on the wall

"I might as well get started on dinner" Steve said getting up

"Can we order something?" Winnie asked

"I don't have much money, besides I would like to cook something up' Steve said entering the kitchen getting a pan ready as he started boiling water in a pot as he placed dried spaghetti noodles in the bowl as they softened, Winnie was sitting on the sofa reading a comic book as Steve finished the noodles about to get started on the sauce.

Suddenly all the power turned off as the two of them were standing in the dark

"Winnie?, where are you" Steve asked felling around as he put his hand on the hot stove

"Ow, ****, ****, ***,******," Steve yelled from pain As Winnie lit a match throwing it in the fireplace

"Great now dinner is ruined, no oven no sauce" Steve said as Winnie put a hand on his side

"Heat it in the fireplace" Winnie said as Steve hung the pot over the fire

"I'm gonna get some candles, to light up the house" Winnie said going upstairs

"Winnie, you find any candles?" Steve asked

"Yeah" she responded coming down with a handful of candles as she lit them as Steve finished heating the sauce as he poured it on the noodles handing a plate to Winnie as they ate by candlelight

Afterwards Steve laid on the sofa to sleep as Winnie went upstairs as Winnie entered her room she changed out of her shirt and mini skirt into her pajamas as she laid down as a roar of thunder crashed as she couldn't sleep as she put a set of headphones on the block the noise as a bolt a lightning flashed in front of the house, Winnie was scared of much but she was terrified of storms, and the thought of being stranded in the woods alone, as she crawled out of bed and went downstairs shaking on Steve's shoulder

"Steve, wake up" Winnie whispered

"Winnie, it's 12:06 in the morning" Steve whispered

"I'm scared" Winnie said telling Steve about her fear of storms

"You're the daughter of the world's most powerful werewolf, and you're scared of storms" Steve said in disbelief

"It's true, when I was a cub I got lost in the woods when I was playing, it started raining and a bolt of lightning blow up a tree right next to me, I've been scared ever since" Winnie said tearing

"What do you want me to do, I can't make it go away" Steve said

"Usually, my parents let me sleep with them, Can I please sleep with you tonight" Winnie pleaded as he couldn't say no to her

"I think the sofa is to crowded for two people" Steve said realizing the small size

"No problem, you can sleep with me, in my bed…if you're up to it" Winnie said as Steve sighed in exhaustion

"Well it's probably more comfy than this sofa" Steve said fallowing Winnie to her room as she closed the curtains as they both crawled in the bed

"Night Steve" Winnie said snoozing off

"Night Winnie" Steve said trying to sleep.


	15. Everyone Has a Bully

Steve woke up checking the clock which read 7:15 AM as he left the bed he noticed Winnie wasn't in the room. Steve went down stairs to find her lying on the sofa playing with a rubix cube. She was wearing jean overalls as she looked up

"Morning sleepyhead" she said jokingly putting the cube down as he smiled back

"So what do you want to do today?" Steve asked as Winnie thought

"Could we go to the mall?" Winnie asked getting off the sofa.

"You have money?" Steve asked

"Hello, werewolf princess" Winnie reminded him as Steve drank a glass of water

"Ok, sure" he said as they left the house as Steve got on his bike as Winnie kept trying to adjust herself on his handle bars as she kept slipping off

"Winnie, why don't you sit on my lap" Steve said as she positioned herself on his lap as he paddled off. The bike ride to the park was enjoyable as they got off the bike Winnie was in her human form

"Winnie, here put my jacket on, why aren't you wearing a shirt" Steve asked looking at the overalls, the front panel was covering her chest but her full back was showing.

I don't tell you how to wear clothes" she said putting the jacket on. The two of them entered the mall

"I'm gonna get a new lock for my diary. It broke last week" Winnie said as she entered a bookstore buying a lock

"I'll be looking at the CDs" Steve said bored as Winnie fallowed him.

"What kind of music do you like?" Winnie asked curiously

"Rock, metal, that kind of stuff" he replied as they walked thru the parking lot they heard a voice from behind them

"Hey Lil' Red" it taunted as they turned it was a kid in a blazer on a bike

"Who's that" Steve asked

Winnie whispered in his ear "Tommy, he's a real (gestures)"

"Hey Tommy…get lost" Steve said calmly as he approached them

"Lil' Red here owes me money" Tommy said

"I owe you nothing" Winnie said defensively as Tommy approached her

"Are you playing dumb?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Winnie replied grinning

"So you really are stupid, let me bring up to speed, this b*tch owes me $20" Tommy said

"I'm not giving you my money" Winnie sternly said as Tommy walked up putting his hand on her shoulder gently as he quickly yanked tearing the sleeve on Steve's jacket as Winnie started sobbing

"What you gonna cry now" Tommy taunted aiming to punch Winnie as Steve caught his fist

"You touch her you mess with me" Steve said

"What are you gonna do, you gothic freak" Tommy said smart-mouthed as Steve punched Tommy in the nose as fell to the ground

"This isn't over" Tommy spitted blood as he rode off" as Steve approached Winnie

"You Ok?" Steve asked

"Your jacket…it's ruined" Winnie sobbed

"I don't care about my jacket, I'm more worried about you" Steve said

"I'm fine" Winnie said

"You wanna go home?" Steve asked

"It's gonna take more than Tommy to ruin my day" Winnie said making a faint smile.


	16. Shopping

Steve and Winnie entered the mall

"So Winnie, what do you want to look at first?" Steve asked

"Like I said, I'm getting a lock for my Dairy, it's busted" Winnie said pulling out a 20 dollar bill

"Plus I could imagine many uses for this besides in Tommy's pocket" Winnie said smiling

"Have you told your parents about Tommy?" Steve asked curious

"No, my father would kill him" Winnie said sighing

"Yeah and so will I, if I see him torment you like that again" Steve said causing her to blush

"No I mean literally kill him" Winnie said entering a shop handing a lady behind the desk her dairy

"What'll be little lady" the woman said

"I broke the lock to my dairy, could get a new one made?" Winnie asked as the woman pulled a board with several locks

"Take your pick" The lady said as Winnie browsed thru them

"Ohh... this one's shaped like a heart, and it's blue" Winnie said putting the matching key in it as the heart split in to in a crack pattern resembling a broken heart

"Yeah the keys and lock come with free necklaces" the saleswoman said showing the necklaces which each had a half of a heart and two keys wrapped in a rubber band

"Why are there two?" Winnie asked

"In case you lose one" The sales woman replied as Winnie pulled out her 20 dollar bill as the lady glued the lock to the dairy as Winnie put both keys in her pocket as she picked up the two necklaces holding them as the formed a heart when placed together

"Here Steve, something to remember me by" Winnie said handing him one of the necklaces as he put it on

"What now?" Steve asked

"Well you wanted to look at CDs, I'll meet you there" Winnie said walking away as Steve held her hand

"Where are you going?" Steve asked curiously

"Lil' Ol' me, I'm shopping for clothes, you wouldn't find it interesting" Winnie said walking away swaying her hips

"She IS hitting on me" Steve thought to himself himself as he realized he was right along, he even had proof around his neck

"Hey Winnie wait up, I'll join you" Steve said acknowledging her feelings as an opportunity to talk to her

"You wanna watch me try on clothes" Winnie whispered confused

"I don't mind, I could look at the CDs later with you" Steve said

"OK, let's go" Winnie said walking down the mall hallway

"how come no one else is here" Steve asked

"The Mall is near closing, 4/10 chance were the only customers here" Winnie said pulling a red shirt of the clothing rack

"I've been eyeballing this for a while" Winnie said putting it over her arm

"Steve, how do you think I'd look in these panties" Winnie said pulling them of the self

"Beats me, I wouldn't be seeing them on you" Steve said blushing

"I'm joking Steve, but I am getting them" Winnie said as she grabbed some other clothes as she tried them on and bought what she wanted

"Can we go clothes shopping" Winnie said


End file.
